


There’s just something about him...

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Army, Cheeky Merlin, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious, Oblivious Arthur, Pining, army base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: It wasn’t that Arthur didn’t like the new recruit. It was just that Arthur didn’tlikethe new recruit.





	

It wasn’t that Arthur didn’t like the new recruit. It was just that Arthur didn’t _like_ the new recruit.

 _Merlin_ , if that was his real name, was kind of a know-it-all. Of course, he didn’t look that way to anyone else because everyone was so smitten by him.

 _Merlin makes the best hot chocolate_!  
 _Merlin knows how to tie a shoelace with just his left hand_!  
 _Merlin knows the sum of 762 and 453 without requiring a calculator_!

Merlin was the bloody best, apparently. But Arthur knew better. Arthur saw right through him.

It was a great mystery to Arthur how Gwen, of all people, was so enchanted by him. Gwen was a sensible woman. A good soldier. But when it came to Merlin, she was all giggles, all the time. Arthur wanted to trust Gwen, he did, given she was supposedly dating one of Arthur’s best mates, but Lancelot’d been out on a mission for months now; none of them knew when he was going to be back. It seemed Gwen’d found Merlin to pass the time with. Still, Arthur didn’t want to believe she was being unfaithful to Lance.

*

Arthur was relieved when he finally heard from Lancelot—he was due to return to the base soon. After he’d submit his mission report, Lance would be back with Arthur, and more importantly Gwen. Things were going to become normal!

Merlin would no longer be trying to pull Lancelot’s girl.

*

Things _were_ supposed to be normal, except, now when Arthur sat across from Lancelot and Gwen in the mess hall, Merlin was there with them too. It was a good thing Arthur convinced Gwaine and Leon to sit on either side of him so _he_ wouldn’t have to sit next to _Mer_ lin. Why hadn’t Lancelot kicked the man’s arse yet? Why was _he_ friends with someone who was always flirting with Gwen?

“I think you have it all wrong,” Gwaine said to Arthur one evening, when almost everyone at their table'd gone to get a second serving of dessert.

“What do you mean?”

“Merlin doesn’t fancy Gwen. Not like the way you think. They’re just friends.”

“How would you know? Did he tell you?”

Gwaine shook his head. “No, Gwen told me. She felt safe with him when Lance wasn’t here. _He_ would never try to play her. She’s not his type.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You know that’s the oldest trick in the book. Every bloke’s gonna say that to a woman to get close to her before—”

“You’re not understanding me mate. He has a different type.”

“Are you being racist?” Arthur asked with all honesty to which Gwaine responded with a sharp laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Lancelot asked as he and Gwen sat down across from them. Leon still wasn’t back yet so _Merlin_ took his place.

“Nothing,” Arthur said to Lancelot before he snapped at the intruder next to him. “That spot’s taken.”

“Oh, Leon left,” Merlin said quietly. Naturally, he was acting innocent now. “He said he'd a date with...” He cleared his throat. “He had a date.”

Arthur scowled. Leon hadn’t told him anything like this. “With who?” When no one at the table replied, Lancelot and Gwen seemed totally into their ice cream, Arthur turned to Merlin. He narrowed his eyes. “Who?”

“Morgana...?” Merlin said, sheepishly.

“My sister? Leon’s dating my sister?”

Arthur stood up immediately, he’d no idea what he was going to do but he wasn’t going to _sit_ there and listen to this. But Merlin put his hand on Arthur’s thigh.

“You’re going to interrupt their date?” Merlin’s hand lingered on Arthur’s leg until Arthur stared down at it. “I mean, wouldn’t it be better to beat him up after? Not make an arse out of yourself in front of your sister, embarrassing everyone?”

Arthur looked at his friends who seemed to nod in agreement. The fight inside of him left so Arthur returned to his seat.

“Here, I got you a cheesecake. Gwen said strawberry cheesecake’s your favourite.”

“I...uh...you didn’t have to,” Arthur said, when Merlin placed the cheesecake in front of him.

“Okay then. I can’t be around couples so I’m going to go find...” Gwaine coughed a name sounding a bit like Mordred, before he left.

 _Couples_? Arthur thought. The only couple around them were Lancelot and Gwen.

“Here, try some,” Merlin said, yanking Arthur out of his thoughts by offering him a spoon of the strawberry cheesecake. Without realising it, Arthur opened his mouth and Merlin practically spoon-fed him the dessert.

“Thanks,” Arthur said, clearing his throat and turning away from Merlin. When he caught Gwen’s eye, she was smiling at him. He glowered at her. “I should go...”

“Where do you have to go?” Lancelot asked.

“I have a mission report to file.”

“It’s Friday night. I’m sure your mission report can wait until Monday. Even the archive takes the weekend off.”

Arthur frowned, getting up anyway. He’d no idea what his friends were up to, but he didn’t like it! He’d made it almost all the way to his bunker when he heard someone call his name. When he turned around, he found Merlin running up to him.

“Listen, Pendragon. I’m sorry if I did anything to piss you off...” He paused to catch his breath. “Bloody hell you can walk fast.”

“What do you want, Emrys?”

Merlin looked around for a moment before he all but _launched_ himself at Arthur. Arthur was so shocked by his move, he was frozen on the spot while Merlin kissed him. _Kissed him_! Eventually, Arthur realised what was happening; instead of moving away, he kissed him back.

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

People around them cheered and clapped as Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist; Merlin kissed him again.

It wasn’t that Arthur didn’t like the new recruit. It was just that he kind of had a huge crush on him and wasn’t ready to admit it.


End file.
